1. Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments disclosed herein are generally directed to systems and methods for the management of emergency calls, and for the enablement of emergency calls to be placed from mobile communications devices through communication channels other than public switched telephone network or cellular voice calls.
2. Discussion of Related Art
People in emergencies may request help via a designated emergency number, such as a three-digit number like 911 or direct local access telephone numbers (i.e., numbers tied to a specific emergency dispatch center). Increasingly, communications to emergency dispatch centers (“EDCs”), such as Public Safety Answering Points (“PSAPs”), are made via mobile wireless devices and smart devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, laptops, wearable smart devices, etc.), rather than land-based telephone lines. A majority of PSAPs and EDCs are incapable of receiving non-voice data from these mobile wireless and smart devices. A system and method to facilitate communication of non-voice data to EDCs and PSAPs is needed.